Renovação
by Kaline Bogard
Summary: Ele não era cristão, mas acreditava piamente em uma coisa: Páscoa era tempo de renovação... então, quem sabe, não pudessem mesmo ficar juntos...? SxN


_**Título**_: Renovação  
_**Anime**_: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel  
_**Casal**_: Schul x Nagi  
_**Classificação**_: yaoi, angust (leve)  
_**Ficwriter**_: Lady Bogard  
_**Beta: **_Evil Kitsune  
_**Resumo:**_ Ele não era cristão, mas acreditava piamente em uma coisa: Páscoa era tempo de renovação... então, quem sabe, não pudessem mesmo ficar juntos...?  
_**Disclamer**_: Weiss Kreuz Kapitel não me pertence. Escrevo sobre eles apenas para me divertir e distrair outras pessoas.  
_**Observação**_: Fic escrita para o Amigo Secreto de Páscoa do LJ Secrets Place. Feita especialmente para Lili-k.

**- - -**

**Renovação  
Lady Bogard**

Estava parado ali a um bom tempo. Um tempo quase imensurável. Não olhava o movimento dos transeuntes, nem a vida que seguia o próprio curso ao seu redor. Pensava apenas nele, nas incertezas, nas dúvidas e em tudo que pesava negativamente na roda da sua fortuna.

Não havia chances. Nenhuma... E nunca haveria.

Então sentar-se na praça diante daquela igreja, lamentando o Destino parecia a solução mais digna. Qualquer coisa era melhor para Schuldig do que a vergonha de admitir que, além da postura fanfarrona e desleixada, existia um coração que se rendera

– É... Do que adianta essa pose toda se...

Calou-se. Quase sem querer captara a faísca de pensamento muito familiar. Os pensamentos de...

– Ei, sei que está aí! – exclamou. Reconheceria aquele padrão em qualquer lugar, em qualquer momento e situação. Nagi.

O jovem japonês apareceu a sua direita. Convidou-o a sentar-se ao seu lado e foi prontamente atendido.

– O-ka-e-ri. – debochou o telepata, sem receber resposta. Não resistiu – O que faz aqui?

– Crawford. –o mais jovem revelou.

– Oho. Brad te enviou aqui? Mas por quê?

– Saa. – Nagi era realmente de poucas palavras. Tão jovem e tão indiferente. Fascinante.

Transtornado com o pensamento, Schul desconversou:

– Vim pensar na vida. É Páscoa, sabe?

– Páscoa? – Nagi virou-se para o companheiro. – Nani wo...?

O alemão cruzou as mãos atrás da cabeça e voltou-se para a igreja. Algumas pessoas entravam para a missa naquele momento.

– É uma festa cristã. Significa renovação.

– Você não é cristão. – acusou, ressaltando o óbvio.

Schul riu-se, encantado por ter o interesse do caçula. Se pudesse ser assim sempre...

– Não, não sou. – respirou fundo – Mas cresci em um orfanato cristão. Percebe de onde vem esse meu charme?

Nagi piscou e não respondeu. Caía novamente no estado alienado, onde nada no mundo parecia interessar-lhe. Schul resistiu ao impulso de ler-lhe a mente.

– Existiam orfanatos o suficiente na Alemanha. – não soube por que disse aquilo. Queria a simpatia de Nagi? Não! Queria mais do que aquilo! Queria o garoto, desejava o companheiro. Precisava dele! Schul olhava para o estudante oriental e enxergava apenas um reflexo do Sagrado mais profundo. Algo que nunca poderia alcançar, algo que lhe fora confiado, porém estava totalmente longe de suas mãos. Olhe, mas não toque...

– Renovação...? – Nagi sussurrou. Imediatamente o ruivo voltou-se para ele – Coisas novas...

– Mais ou menos isso. Como se Deus livrasse as pessoas de toda a merda que elas fizeram.

O japonês ficou pensativo. Então lançou a queima-roupa uma pergunta totalmente inesperada:

– Você acredita em Deus?

Schul nem pestanejou:

– Claro.

– Demo... Você não é cristão. – acusou. E o rapazinho soou como se estivesse ofendido, como se Schuldig tivesse dito uma mentira deslavada.

Descruzando as mãos, o telepata segurou a risada, mas não foi capaz de impedir os lábios finos de se retorcerem num sorriso sarcástico, com um quê de indefinido:

– Não. Não sou cristão. Mas acredito. Se Farfie pode, por que eu não poderia?

– Demo...

– Ou espera que eu assuma essa porra de vida?

– Como assim? – Nagi ficou confuso.

– Eu tenho que jogar a culpa em alguém. – soltou uma risadinha debochada – Minha vida é toda fodida. E a única explicação que encontrei é que Deus não gosta de mim. Isso é obra Dele.

– Aa. – o caçula aborreceu-se.

– Você acredita em Deus, pequeno?

– Não. – a resposta veio sem hesitar um segundo. Num tom de voz que arrepiou Schul. Um tom que revelava um sentimento que até então Schuldig nunca imaginaria associar a Nagi. Ele parecia abandonado. Não acreditava em Deus, mas o condenava por ter sido deixado de lado.

– Porque Brad faria isso...? – o telepata resmungou.

– Isso o que?

– Enviar você atrás de mim.

Novamente Nagi recusou-se a responder. Os grandes olhos desviaram-se para a igreja. A missa já começara. Tinha tanta gente assistindo que não cabia na igreja, e alguns ficaram pra fora. Surpreendente, num país como o Japão.

O alemão admirou a face concentrada do moreninho. As íris azuis observavam a cena sem brilho algum, sem emoção, quase sem vida. Era um belo quadro pintado por um artista talentoso. Maravilhoso para ser pendurado na parede, onde ficaria observando a vida passar, sem nunca participar dela. Apenas... deixando acontecer.

Um retrato de Nagi. Um afresco inigualável, de cores sóbrias, desprovidas da alegria e que acabava contagiando a alma de quem o admirava. Assim era Nagi. Assim era aquele garoto tão jovem, e tão... alienado. Ele se colocara a margem da vida, ou melhor, fora colocado a beira da vida. Por quem? Deus, talvez? O destino? Livre arbítrio?

Schul não sabia. Sabia apenas de uma coisa: por mais triste e trágico que fosse, Nagi era uma paisagem que adoraria admirar por toda a vida. Adoraria cuidar, que completaria sua personalidade exuberante, sendo tão adverso e contrário. Desejava Nagi. Desejava essa obra de arte ao qual podia apenas observar, sem nunca alcançar. Olhe, mas não toque.

Seria essa obsessão, aquilo que os poetas chamavam de amor?

Sorriu por dentro, relaxando no banco de cimento. Não. Pessoas como Nagi e ele desconheciam tal sentimento.

De tão relaxado que estava no banco, Schul acabou se descuidando. Não foi proposital. Não tinha a intenção de invadir os pensamentos do jovem companheiro, mas eles vieram a si como um rio represado, cujas águas se libertam e destroem as barreiras. Um megaton de pensamentos e sentimentos atingiram o ruivo em cheio, todos de uma vez, todos direcionados a ele.

A sensação foi tão forte, que Schul apagou por um minuto.

oOo

O telepata abriu os olhos devagar. Conteve uma praga mal-humorada. Sua cabeça parecia que ia explodir. Odiava descuidar-se. Quando isso acontecia, os pensamentos das pessoas vinham todos de uma vez, o deixavam louco, perdido, sem rumo. Um efeito contrário de seu poder. Geralmente podia se defender disso, exceto quando se distraia com suas próprias reflexões.

Ia sentar-se direito no banco quando se viu preso ao arguto olhar do jovem japonês. As íris azuis escuras refletiam nada além de indiferença. Mas Schul já sabia a verdade. Já sabia de tudo. Corajosamente esticou o braço e tocou a face pálida. Nagi não se afastou, nem se surpreendeu.

– Você viu...? – perguntou baixinho.

– Se vi... – riu torto, apesar da dor de cabeça. Vira a alma de Nagi, lera no mais profundo de sua mente as repostas que o inconsciente do rapaz guardava a sete chaves, ocultando do mundo como um tesouro precioso.

Schul vira o forte sentimento que Nagi guardava no coração. E vira o motivo do jovenzinho ser tão difícil.

Era puro receio. Nagi achava confortável a solidão, porque ela era previsível. A solidão não machucava e não magoava. Estando sozinho, o telecinético não precisava temer ser ferido, maltratado ou traído. Era cômodo. E seguro.

E doloroso.

– Me pergunto se aquele cara previu isso...

– Hn...? – perguntou Nagi, distraído.

– Brad. Aquele charlatão. – riu da falta de respeito – O que ele viu no futuro...? Nós dois sendo felizes ou... Talvez...

– Tentando...? – Nagi insinuou, olhando pro lado contrário. Sentia vergonha por ser tão ousado. Provavelmente era todo o clima da ocasião. Renovação... Páscoa...? Por que não?

Schul abriu a boca pronto pra refutar aquilo. Não era bem o que pensara e se fosse pra completar a frase, seria com um "ou talvez quebrando a cara e tendo que passar o resto da vida juntando os cacos".

Porém, no fim, não disse nada. Tentando... A palavra ficou ecoando em sua mente, várias e várias vezes. Infinitas vezes. Tentando... Com Nagi. Sim. Com o jovem japonês. Tentando fazê-lo feliz. E ser feliz.

– Tentando. – apenas repetiu a palavra, olhando esperançoso para o japonês. O garoto retribuiu o olhar. Durante longos segundos apenas se fitaram, envolvidos na decisão prestes a ser tomada. Foi como se uma vida inteira se passasse, uma vida de bons e maus momentos. Todos divididos lado a lado. Uma perspectiva que seduziu Schuldig.

Vencido, o alemão enfiou a mão no bolso e puxou uma barra de chocolate, tão amassada que parecia ter sido pisada. Apesar disso estendeu para o companheiro:

– Toma.

– O que é isso? – Nagi perguntou, com as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas.

– Feliz Páscoa. – tornou a oferecer a barra amassada – Significa que você não está mais sozinho. Nunca mais estará. Sabe, quer dizer que você vai sair da sua segurança, da sua proteção e aceitar o que eu tenho pra te dar. E aí tem lágrimas, sorrisos, dor e felicidade. E eu to virando a porra de um filósofo. Pega logo isso.

O caçula dos Schwarz olhou da barra para a face ansiosa do ruivo. Os grandes olhos azuis escuros se tornaram de uma suavidade quase infantil e então os belos lábios fizeram algo a que haviam se desacostumado. Iluminaram a face do garoto com um sorriso. Mínimo e quase imperceptível... Mas lindo, perfeito!

– Hn. – inclinou a cabeça de leve, pegando a barra de chocolate – Arigatou.

Em resposta Schul passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo castanho escuro e fechou os dedos esguios na nuca do garoto, puxando-o para mais perto. Instintivamente Nagi fechou os olhos, imitando Schul. Quando os lábios se tocaram, a entrega foi completa, total e absoluta. Muito mais que um simples contato, muito mais que uma carícia.

A afirmação de um compromisso. Como dissera Schuldig, repleto; talvez, de lágrimas, sorrisos, dores e alegrias. Assustadora ou não, a esperada renovação.

Fim

Ufa. Essa fic foi até fácil de fazer. Eu tinha o plot pronto, só precisava do aval da minha amiga secreta, que queria lemon, mas nem rolou. Digitada dia 18/04 às 24h, de uma tacada só.

Coisa rosa, isso contém TUDO o que você não gosta, e não tem a sua ÚNICA exigência pra fic. Mas... Mesmo assim foi feita de coração. Vou entender perfeitamente se você odiar, e não vou ficar chateada. É que, depois daquele wall medonho, eu tinha que escrever algo. Ou pelo menos tentar.

TE ADORO.

Obrigada, Evil Kitsune, por betar essa doidera. XD

Mini glossário:

**Okaeri**: Bem vindo  
**Saa**: Sei lá, nem imagino, vai saber etc  
**Nani wo**: O que é isso?  
**Demo**: Mas

* * *

_Capa da fic on no meu profile!!_


End file.
